Vault 3
(Aussenseite) (Erholungsareal) (Wohnbereich) (Wartungsflügel) |teil von = Ruinen von Südvegas |terminal = Vault 3 Terminaleinträge }} noicon|135px|center Vault 3 ist eine der Vaults von Vault-Tec Vaults im Mojave-Ödland. Bis auf einige Überflutungen in den unteren Ebenen ist das Gewölbe im Jahr 2281 größtenteils intakt und wurde von den Unholden besetzt, welche die ursprünglichen Bewohner des Bunkers töteten. Hintergrund Vault 3 ist eine von drei Vaults in der Mojave mit menschlichen Bewohnern, neben Vault 21 und Vault 19. Diese Vault war eine von den wenigen Kontroll-Vaults des Projekts Safehouse, die in keiner Verbindung mit einem Experiment standen. Sie funktionierte fast genau gemäß der Erwartungen. Kontroll-Vaults wurden entworfen um nach 20 Jahren geöffnet zu werden, aber die Bewohner von Vault 3 entschieden, die Tür weitaus länger geschlossen zu halten, fern von den möglichen Gefahren, denen man außerhalb der Vault begegnet. Dann jedoch zwang ein Wasserleck die Bewohner die Vault zu öffnen, um nach Hilfe zu suchen. Nachdem das Problem behoben war, entstand ein reger Handel zwischen dem Bunker und der Außenwelt, was ein Zeit lang funktionierte. Allerdings erregte die Vault die Aufmerksamkeit der Unholde. Die Bewohner hatten keine oder nur minimale Sicherheit eingerichtet (eine normale Vault hatte nur zehn Sicherheitsleute und nur für diese einige leichte Handfeuerwaffen), dadurch hatten die Unholde keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, die Vault zu überrennen. Bei dieser Eroberung wurden die ursprünglichen Bewohner allesamt getötet. Wenn man die sadistische und psychopathische Natur der Unholde berücksichtigt, dürfte der Tod im Kampf noch die schnellere und bevorzugtere Art zu sterben gewesen sein. In vielerlei Hinsicht war Vault 3 die ideale postapokalyptische Gesellschaft. Die Jahre der Isolation beeinträchtigten die Bewohner nicht. Sie bewahrten eine geordnete, demokratische Gemeinschaft und - anders als in Vaults wie Vault 101 - war der Aufseher kein Diktator oder Größenwahnsinniger. Jedoch versagte wie bei so vielen anderen Vaults schließlich die Technik, wodurch die völlig unvorbereiteten Bewohner gezwungen waren, mit der Außenwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und dieser Kontakt war in Verbindung mit versäumter Anpassung an die gewalttätige und verrohte Gesellschaft außerhalb der Vault schließlich der Grund für den Untergang von Vault 3. Lage Die Vault befindet sich unter einem Gebäude in den Ruinen von Südvegas und ist die Basis der Unholde. Den Standort der Vault kann man von dem Colonel in Camp McCarran erfahren nachdem man eingewiligt hat, bei dem Gangproblem zu helfen, das vom Ältesten McNamara der Stählernen Bruderschaft während der Quest Immer noch im Dunkeln angesprochen wird. Man kann auch durch Diane während der Quest ...aber unsere Liebe nicht den Auftrag bekommen, oder von Pivate Ortega in den Baracken der RNK-Pachtfarmen. Die Vault Tür wird durch das daneben gelegene Türsteuerungspanel geöffnet. Die Vault selbst zählt zum Ladebereich der Ruinen von Südvegas, was eine erneute Ladesequenz beim Öffnen der Tür nicht nötig macht. Grundriss Im Inneren wird der Eingang von einer weiblichen Unholdin bewacht, welche einen fragt wer man ist und was man dort macht. Falls man die Sprachherausforderung besteht (64) oder eine Großkhanrüstung an hat, kann man sich frei durch die Vault bewegen, ohne attackiert zu werden. Man kann, wenn man die Rüstung trägt, diese nach dem Dialog auch ausziehen. Wird sie zum Feind, muss man bedenken, dass sie mit dem Spieler mitlevelt. Sie verteilt extrem hohen Schaden bei höheren Leveln, bei Level 30 kann sie sogar maximal bis zu 260 Trefferpunkte (TP) abziehen. Die Wände sind mit Graffitis bestückt. Die Graffitis wurden wahrscheinlich von Unholden gemacht. Viele der Graffitis sind auch die selben, die man im Hidden Valley Bruderschaftsbunker finden kann. In einen der Toiletten ist ein Graffiti an der Wand, welches eine Strichfrau und einen Strichmann darstellen soll. Es ist die "erweiterte" Version des Grafitis des einen in Hidden Valley. Insgesamt gibt es fünf hackbare Terminals, in denen der Spieler mehr über die Geschichte von Vault 3 erfahren kann. Vault 3 Vault 3 besteht aus drei verschiedenen Bereichen: * Freizeitraum * Wohnquartiere * Wartungsflügel Freizeitraum Vault 3 hat einen größeren Freizeitraum als andere Vaults. Im Freizeitraum findet man mehrere Billardtische und ein wenig Beute. Hinter einer versperrten Tür findet man mehrere Flaschen Nuka-Cola, sowie eine Flasche Nuka-Cola Quartz und eine Flasche Nuka-Cola Victory. Innerhalb des Freizeitraumes gibt es eine verschlossene Tür, die in den Wartungsflügel führt. Wohnquartiere Im Hauptgeschoss der Quartiere findet man einen Käfig mit drei Gefangenen: Rick Lancer, Rachael und Dennis. Im Käfig findet man auch die Leiche von Carter, welchem es geglückt ist, zu entkommen, bevor er wieder eingefangen und getötet wurde. Daniel, der Unhold mit dem Käfigschlüssel kann in einem Raum im südlichen Teil der Quartiere gefunden werden (siehe Ich liebe Bananen). Alternativ kann die Käfigtür geknackt werden, ohne dass man Karma verliert, oder die Unholde angreifen. Drei der Räume in den Wohnquartieren haben jeweils einen toten Unhold auf dem Bett liegen, umgeben von leeren Spritzen, Psycho und Jet. Im südlichen Teil der Quartiere gibt es ein Schlafzimmer it einem Terminal, das dem Administrator "Billy Boy" gehört und eine Funktion namens "Compose Automated Blast Message" ''besitzt. Aktiviert man diese Funktion, passiert nichts, weil das System offline ist. Die gefluteten Teile sind lang und schwierig zu durchqueren, ohne dass man Schaden durch Ertrinken nimmt. Außerdem erhält man 1 Rad/Sek. im Wasser. Man sollte unbedingt ein Atemgerät mitnehmen. Alternativ kann man mit Turbo die Zeit verlangsamen, womit man auch mehr Zeit hat zu tauchen. Wartungsflügel Der Anführer der Unholde, Motor-Runner, kann in diesem Teil der Vault auf seinem Thron gefunden werden, im nördlichen Teil des Wartungsflügel. Er ist umgeben von seinen zwei Wachhunden, Kauknochen und Knochenkau. Bewohner Vorherige Vault-Bewohner Bemerkenswerte Beute Solange die Unholde dem Spieler gegenüber friedlich sind, werden sie nicht angreifen, wenn man Beute aus der Vault mitnimmt, noch verliert man Karma. Freizeitraum thumb|220px|Freizeitraum * Hinter eine sehr einfach verschlossenen Tür (im nordwestlichsten Raum), verbunden mit dem Hauptteil des Freizeitraums, befindet sich ein Raum mit einer Nuka-Cola Quartz, einer Nuka-Cola Victory und etwa 20 - 30 Billardqueues. * Mehrere Haarklammern auf dem Boden vor jeder verschlossenen Tür. Sie sind kaum bemerkbar wegen ihrer Größe und ihrer schlechten Sichtbarkeit. * 90 Leere Nuka Cola-Flaschen und 17 Milchflaschen über den ganzen Bereich verteilt. Wohnquartiere thumb|220px|Wohnquartiere * Ein ''Chinesische Armee: Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze auf dem Bücherregal, in einem größen Schlafraum hinter einer Tür die mit einem durchschnittlichen Terminal verschlossen ist, direkt gegenüber dem Eingang zu den Wohnquartieren, wenn man sie vom Freizeitraum aus betritt. Das Buch liegt auf einem Regal direkt rechts vom Eingang. * Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken auf einem Tisch in einem Raum direkt neben einer Flasche Sunset Sarsaparilla in einem Raum in den südlichen Wohnquartieren, eine Etage über dem überfluteten Bereich. Es ist der Raum gegenüber dem Raum mit dem Terminal mit dem Benutzer "Billy Boy". * Ein paar Ferngläser befinden sich auf dem Bücherregal außerhalb des Büro des Aufsehers. Ein weiteres Paar Ferngläser liegen auf dem Regal neben dem Observationsfenster im Büro. Wartungsflügel thumb|220px|Wartungsflügel * Eine Kettensäge, im Besitz von Motor-Runner. * Vier Vault-3-Servicearbeiter-Overalls hinter der mittleren verschlossenen Tür (mit Terminal) auf der linken Seite, wenn man den Wartungsflügel betritt. * Den Revers-Puls-Reiniger für die Stählerne Bruderschaft Quest Im Dunkel der Geschichte in einem Schrank im Thronsaal von Motor-Runner. Verbundene Quests * ...aber unsere Liebe nicht * Im Dunkel der Geschichte * Ich liebe Bananen * Kopfgeldjäger * Steht dir, Sarah Infos *Steht man außerhalb der Vault mit Veronica als Begleiter, erhält man einen Punkt für ihre persönliche Quest. *Betritt man die Caféteria mit Lily Bowen erzählt sie über sich als kleines Kind und über ihren ersten Kuss. *Tötet man Motor-Runner bevor man Ranger Bryce Anders gefunden hat, trifft man diesen in Camp McCarran. Er hat denselben Dialog, als hätte man ihn in der Vault gefunden. *Es ist angeraten die Quest ...aber unsere Liebe nicht abzuschließen, bevor man sich das Kopfgeld für Motor-Runner holt, da man die Quest sonst nicht abschließen kann. *Spricht man mit dem Ranger und sagt, er soll bleiben, wo er ist, und verlässt daraufhin die Vault, kann es sein, dass Anders seine eigenen Minen auslöst und auf der Treppe nahe seinem Versteck stirbt. *Durchsucht man Mick & Ralph's in Freeside findet man man im oberen Teil des Ladens in einem Kleiderschrank einige Vault-3-Anzüge. *Dies ist einer der wenigen Vaults, in der noch Menschen leben. *Keine der Türen haben einen goldenen Streifen und eine Nummer; stattdessen sind alle mit „No Access“ (Kein Zugang) markiert. Dies ist auch in Vault 21 so. Vorkommen Vault 3 kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Hinter den Kulissen *Vault 3 wurde von Akil Hooper entworfen. *In einem der Räume findet man ein Graffiti mit dem Namen „Germaine“, das durchgestrichen ist und mit „Bret“ überschrieben wurde. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf „'Flight of the Conchords“', ein Musik-Comedy-Duo aus Neuseeland, deren Bandmitglieder Germaine und Bret heißen. (Hinweis: lt. dem englischen Wiki steht Germaine, obwohl die echte Person Jemaine heißt) *Vault 3 ist sehr ähnlich wie Vault 13. Abgesehen von der Ähnlichkeit der Nummerierung handelt es sich bei beiden um Vaults, die auf unbestimmte Zeit geschlossen werden sollten und ein Problem mit ihrem Wasserchip hatten. Es wird eine Wasserrationierung eingeführt und weil es keine Ersatzteile gibt, beschließen die Vaultbewohner, die Tür zu öffnen und sich mit der Außenwelt zu beschäftigen. Die Geschichte teilt sich insofern, als dass der Aufseher von Vault 13 zu übervorsichtig mit der Außenwelt war (zum Missfallen der Vault-Bewohner) und der Aufseher von Vault 3 zu leichtsinnig war (ebenfalls zum Missfallen der Bewohner). So wird gezeigt, wie sich die Geschichte von Fallout geändert hätte, wenn nur ein kleiner Unterschied in den Geschehnissen passiert wäre. Dies wird dadurch verstärkt, dass der Vaultbewohner aus Vault 13 denkt, dass der Aufseher von Vault 13 zu übervorsichtig war: eine Meinung die durch die Gründe des Untergang von Vault 3 stark in Frage gestellt wird. Bugs * Wenn man die Vault betritt, wird man von einem Unhold angesprochen. Trägt man eine Großkhan-Rüstung oder besteht den Sprache-Skillcheck, wird sie den anderen sagen, sie sollen den Spieler nicht angreifen. Ungeachtet dessen (auch bei früheren Besuchen) kann es sein, dass die Unholde zufällig feindlich werden und angreifen. Dies scheint aufgrund der Begleiterprogrammierung zu sein, die Unholde auch dann als Feinde registriert, wenn man sie vor der Vault warten lässt. Stattdessen muss man seine Begleiter ins Lucky 38 zurückschicken und alleine reingehen. Man sollte beachten, dass das Töten aggressiver Unholde nicht immer dazu führt, dass alle Unholde angreifen. Normalerweise greifen die Unholde im Eingangsbereich nie an, außer der Spieler greift zuerst an, selbiges gilt für Motor-Runner. ** Das mehrmalige Betreten der Wohnquartiere scheint die Unholde im Freizeitraum wieder friedlich lassen zu werden und das Verlassen von Vault 3 behebt den Bug komplett. * Gelegentlich kann es sein, dass wenn man in der Vault speichert, dass diese Speicherstände unbenutzbar und somit nutzlos werden. * Der Eintrag auf dem Terminal des Aufsehers, das die Türen im überfluteten Bereich freigibt, funktioniert nicht immer und die Türen bleiben mit einem schweren Schloss versperrt. * Geht man auf die Zellen zu und setzt sich von außerhalb der Zelle auf die Bänke, erscheint der Spieler innerhalb der Zellen. Um wieder aus der Zelle rauszukommen, muss man das Schlossknacken oder sich mit Hilfe der Bänke außerhalb der Zelle „rausteleportieren“. * Manchmal erscheint der Ghul Dennis außerhalb seiner Zelle und bewegt sich frei durch die Vault, oder ein Unhold erscheint in der Zelle mit den Gefangenen. * Nachdem man Bryce Anders Leiche gefunden hat und das Terminal gehackt hat um die Tür zu öffnen, wird Capt. Curtis die Vault betreten und mit dem Spieler reden, als wäre er noch in Camp McCarran. * Besteht man den Sprache-Skillcheck und spricht direkt mit Motor-Runner kann es sein, dass Bryce Anders Leiche nicht erscheint und die geheime Tür schon geöffnet ist. Kehrt man zu Capt. Curtis zurück, wird er mit dem Spieler sprechen, als hätte dieser Anders gerettet. * Manchmal, wenn man sich innerhalb der Wohnquartiere befindet, erscheinen einige Großkahne und verursachen einen Spielfehler mit der Spielerfigur, die es so aussehen lässt, als würde sie schweben, was dazu führt, dass das Fadenkreuz versetzt und die Third-Person-Kamera seltsam verbugt ist. Dieses Problem scheint sich von selbst zu lösen, sobald alle Großkhane erschienen sind. Galerie Chinese Army Special Ops Training Manual.jpg|Chinesische Armee: Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze Vault3graffiti.png|Vault 3 Graffitti Vault_3_Cafeteria.jpeg|Vault 3 Cafeteria Recreation area.jpg|Freizeitraumrea Vaultdoor inside.jpg|Vaulttür vom Inneren Maintenance wing.jpg|Wartungsflügel Living quarters V3.jpg|Wohnquartiere Billy rules.jpg|Billy rules HeartV3.jpg|Herz Like give a shit.jpg|Like I give a shit Keep outV3.jpg|Keep out Lovepeace.jpg|LOVE en:Vault 3 es:Refugio 3 fi:Vault 3 fr:Abri 3 ja:Vault 3 pl:Krypta 3 pt:Vault 3 ru:Убежище 3 uk:Сховище 3 zh:3号避难所 Kategorie:Vault 3